Super 17
|Race = Human/Android/Machine Mutant |Gender = Male |Date of death = Age 790 |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army (Dr. Gero's androids) |FamConnect = Dr. Myuu (Creator of Hell Fighter 17) Dr. Gero (Creator of Android 17) Hell Fighter 17 (Fusee) Android 17 (Fusee) Android 18 (Sister) Krillin (Brother-in-law) Marron (Niece) Future Android 17 (Fusee, alternate timeline) Future Android 18 (Sister, alternate timeline) }} Super 17 is the powerful fusion of Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17, created by the evil scientists Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu. Biography Early conception After the evil Baby is killed by Goku, peace is thought to have been finally restored. However, in the depths of Hell, two master-minds worked on a horrific plot. Dr. Gero, the evil brilliant scientist who was responsible for all of the androids, and Dr. Myuu, who was responsible for the completion of Baby, teamed up to create the ultimate being. They decided that by merging the normal Android 17, with a machine mutant that they created in Hell, they could create the ultimate android killing machine. Myuu and Gero then used the machine mutant clone to brainwash 17 into joining them, first using both 17s to sync their energies together to open the gates of Hell, allowing themselves and mostly all other previously destroyed villains to escape. The real 17 then asked his twin sister Android 18 to join, but would wind up killing Krillin when he tried to contradict the mutant clone's voice in 17's head, then fending off 18's attack with relative ease. A short time later, 17 reaches his Hell Fighter counterpart, interrupting the latter's fight with Vegeta, at the same time as the Z Fighters. Fusion and defeat At this point, the two 17s finally fuse together, and transform into the ultimate killing machine, "Super Android 17". The super android then battles Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Majuub (while Goku was trapped in Hell) and defeats all of them with barely any problems, shrugging off their strongest attacks, including Vegeta's Final Shine Attack. He also once again kills Dr. Gero, and Myuu reveals that he had programmed Super 17 so that he would have full control, leaving none for Gero. After Super 17 had defeated all of the Z Fighters except the struggling Vegeta, Goku returns to Earth with some help from Piccolo and Dende. He saves Vegeta from one of Super 17's energy beams and immediately engages Super 17. He starts his fight against Super 17 as a Super Saiyan, but as this proves ineffective, he transforms into a Super Saiyan 4. Once transformed into a Super Saiyan 4, Goku is able to fight competently against the android. However, Super 17 absorbs all of the energy attacks that Goku unleashes on him, and by the time Goku realizes this, Super 17 has absorbed enough energy to grow stronger and overwhelm the Saiyan. Before Goku can sacrifice himself to destory Super 17, Android 18 comes to Goku's aid and distracts Super 17 long enough for Goku to find his weak spot. Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fusion Category:Machine Mutants Category:Males Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Dragon Ball GT